


Dangerous Without You

by Tempest_S



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempest_S/pseuds/Tempest_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sarah's rejection, Jareth mysteriously disappears. At first his disappearance causes little concern but as the Labyrinth undergoes a frightening change, Sarah may be the only hope of finding Jareth and returning the Labyrinth to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Without You

The owl watched through the window as the girl and the strange assortment of creatures around her held a celebration in honor of her unraveling the labyrinth and defeating its feared master. The dwarf, the yeti, the fox and its long-haired steed were there along with those no style fireys’ and his own goblins. Even two little blue worms were there. But **he** wasn’t invited. Apparently she would need all of them at times during her life but he was un-needed and unwanted.

_Really! Who was the one who granted her wish? Who was the one who shared one of her dreams with her? Who even tried to help her out of the labyrinth!? Does she think I do this for everyone? Ungrateful girl! I have better things to do then sit here and watch this childishness._

With a quick shake of its head to settle its ruffled feathers, the owl launched itself off of its perch and spread silent wings that carried it far above the houses below. As the moon was obscured behind a thick cloud an even greater darkness enveloped the owl. When the darkness cleared, the landscape held no resemblance to the world Above. Dry and brown earth stretched out until it reached a large wall covered with vines. Inside the wall stretched a maze of twists and turns that seemed to change if you looked away. In the center of the maze stood a huge and forbidding castle. The owl flew through one of the castle windows and changed in mid-flight. Wings became arms, feathers turned into clothes and as talons became boots and lightly touched the ground, a cape swirled around long legs encased in a white pair of tight pants that left little to the imagination. Where an owl had flown, a man now quickly strode through the hall. Long blond hair was cut so that the shorter hair on top made a halo around his head while the longer hair on bottom grew past lean shoulders. A tight fitting white shirt with a lacy frill down the front was accented by a tight leather black jacket cut in a style reminiscent of the age of kings and queens.

_Who would choose those creatures over me? Certainly not a mature adult. I should have expected as much from childish Sarah. She never did do what I expected her to do. I mean really! She’d rather have that **HOGHEAD** over me?! I am the king of the goblins! Ruler of the Labyrinth! Master of illusions! And what’s **he**? A short, twisted, ugly coward of a dwarf! Is she blind? She should feel honored that I gave her even a minute of my time. Most who try to solve the labyrinth never even see me and I appeared to her not once, not twice, not even three times but four! I will never understand her. I offered her everything and she turned it down. What more could she have wanted? _

Lost in thought, Jareth turned through a doorway that led to the great hall of the castle. The normally bustling and loud room was strangely quiet and lonesome without the goblins that usually filled the room. Swirling his cape off his shoulders, the goblin king carelessly tossed it aside where it disappeared before it could hit the ground. Pacing to his crescent shaped ivory colored throne, he dropped bonelessly onto the seat and turned sideways so that his back was against one arm rest while his legs hung over the other. Bringing one hand to his mouth, he rested his chin against his palm as he considered all that had happened.

_What did I do wrong? I don’t understand. Why am I not good enough for her? I am far superior to a mortal man in looks. I have power beyond imagination. I can fulfill her every dream so why does she reject me? I have style, finesse, a castle! Didn’t she always enjoy pretending to be a princess? I would make her a queen. What sane woman wouldn’t want to be my queen? Goblins at her beck and call, a life of luxury, never having to babysit. What should I have done differently? Should I even be the one who should have done something differently? Shouldn’t she be the one who should have done something differently? Sarah…_

Back Aboveground the party was starting to wind down as the goblins and creatures of Underground started returning to their own world. All that remained was Sarah and her dear friends who had helped her on her journey to get her brother back. Sir Didymus was lecturing Ambrosius on the proper way for a knight’s steed to behave in battle while Ludo was quickly working his way through a bag of chips Sarah had snuck up after her dad and step-mother had went to bed. The yeti’s eyes closed in bliss each time he put another chip in his mouth.

“Ludo like!” he said.

Sarah couldn’t help but laugh and smile affectionately at her gentle friend. Although he was the fiercest looking of the group, he was by far the sweetest. Reaching over she lovingly stroked his soft cheek.

“I’m glad you like them, Ludo. You can have as many as you want” she told him.

“Sarah” someone behind her said. Turning, she found Hoggle looking up at her. “It’s time for us to go, Sarah. But if you ever need us….” he trailed off.

“I know. Thanks Hoggle. For everything.”

“Aww. It weren’t nothing, Sarah,” he said blushing.

“Yes it was. I know you were afraid. You came back in spite of that. That was the bravest thing anyone could do. You’re a real friend, Hoggle” Sarah said fondly.

“Aww” he turned even redder as he scuffed his foot across the floor.

“My Lady” she heard beside her. Sir Didymus bowed from his perch upon Ambrosius’ back. “My lady, it has been an honor to serve you. I could not have hoped for a worthier quest or a lovelier maiden to serve. Should you ever require the aid of a knight again, dear lady, myself and Ambrosius are always ready to assist you in any way we can.”

“Thank you, Sir Didymus. There isn’t a knight I would rather have by my side than you,” she said smothering a laugh as the small fox preened. After giving him a hug and a pat for Ambrosius, she watched as the two disappeared into her mirror. She next turned to her largest companion.

“Ludo sad” he said with his lips drooping down. “Ludo miss Sarah.”

“Oh Ludo. It’s alright. You’ll see me again. How could I stand not seeing you again? We’ll be together before you know it” she replied as her eyes started tearing up. Walking over to the huge beast, she wrapped her arms as far around him as she could and gave him a big huge. “Now look after Sir Didymus for me. You know how he charges into things so recklessly.”

“Ludo will” was all he said as he returned her huge gently. With tears in his big eyes, he slowly lumbered to her mirror and squeezed his large body through. It was amazing how something so big could pass through a mirror less then half its size.

All that remained was Hoggle. He stared down at his feet awkwardly and fidgeted from foot to foot. He’d never had a friend before so he wasn’t sure how to say goodbye. _Not that I’ve been a very good friend_ , he thought. _I mighta helped out at the end but before that I was just looking after meself. I don’t know how Sarah could forgive me. But I’m glad she did. It’s kinda nice having friends. Even Jareth isn’t so scary if I have friends. Jareth. I wonder what he’s gonna do ta me when I get back. Probably dump me in the Bog of Eternal Stench. Not that I don’t think I deserve it. Just not for disobeying Jareth. At least Didymus will still be my friend if I do get dunked. Ludo and Sarah wont be able to stand the smell. It was worth it though. I’ll never think it wasn’t._

“You wont forget me will you, Sarah?” he hesitantly asked.

“Of course not! I could never forget you, Hoggle,” she said surprised. “We’ll be friends forever.”

“Forever?”

“Forever and ever!” she smiled.

“Well I guess I better be goin,” he said as a warm feeling blossomed in his chest. “I’ll see you around, Sarah. Please be careful what you wish from now on. I’ve got other things to do then keep rescuing you” he said with fake gruffness.

“See you around, Hogwarts” Sarah said with a sly smile. She leaned over to give him a hug. “Stay away from the Bog.”

Hoggle stifled a smile. “Oh I have no intention of going anywhere near that place!” he replied with a shudder. “I already got to take a bath just to get off the stench that clung to me from only crossing over that horrid place. I have another month before I usually take a bath” Sigh. “That’s what I get for helping someone. No good deed goes unpunished. Especially in **the Labyrinth** ” he muttered as he climbed into the mirror.

Sarah wrinkled her nose at the thought of going a month without a bath. Speaking of a bath, she lifted her arm and smelled her shirt. **Ugh!** she coughed.

“Hoggle’s not the only one who needs a bath. I’ll have to throw these clothes away." It took washing her hair three times and scrubbing herself red to finally get the smell off. Sarah stuffed her clothes into a bag and tied the end tight so that the smell wouldn’t escape. It wouldn’t be good to have Karen asking questions. _She’d never believe me if I told her. She’d just think I was lying to her and cause another argument,_ she thought as she combed her wet hair. Sarah sighed as she crawled into bed. She was exhausted after her long day. The Labyrinth tired her out more then she thought. Snuggling into the covers, she went over all that had happened to her that day. Wishing Toby away, her first encounter with Jareth, meeting Hoggle and the others. The dance she shared with… She pushed that thought away. Facing the goblin army, the Escher room, the last time she saw the Goblin King in his human form. There was something about his face that last time. Something she felt like she should have seen but didn’t. It nagged at the back of her mind but she was too tired to pursue it further. I’ll worry about it tomorrow was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep. She didn’t know that she would forget all about it. Or that it might come back to haunt her some day. If only she had put more thought into it sooner. It all could have been avoided if she hadn’t been so sleepy.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on FanFiction.net and still is. But since many people are leaving that site and coming here, I posted it here as well.


End file.
